1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to product surfaces and particularly to the formation of three-dimensional images as an integral component part of such surfaces.
2. State of the Art
It has long been recognized that objects can have three dimensional shapes formed in and projecting from wall surfaces thereof. Cups and drinking glasses, for example, have been formed from ceramics, plastics or glass material molded around or in a mold or master constructed using a pre-formed model. Repeat copies of the model can then be made from the formed master. Various methods have been proposed for making the model from which the master is made. In the past the models used have been slowly created, as by use of machine tools having limited capabilities or by sculpturing, or the like.
With the relatively recent introduction of rapid non-contact digitizers which are capable of scanning complex three dimensional objects, including the human form in high resolution, a significant new technological problem has been created. Shapes that have not been previously available in computer format are being generated, but the existing manufacturing processes and machine tools are incapable of using such format to produce high quality copies, including masters, for use in tooling or the tooling itself with traditional milling and routing machine tools. While high production processes involving injection molding, impact/pressure forming, etc. have been available for many years, these processes require the necessary "G" Code to drive machines that will produce high quality tools, masters, molds, dies, etc. that will produce acceptable end products. Typically, this machine code is generated from computer aided design (CAD) programs which produce the necessary "3D Shape" images. Because the new digitizers generate massive files and complex surface data, they routinely exceed the capacity and capability of existing CAD/CAM software and machine tools to produce the required shapes.
In any event, there has not been a process wherein a complex three dimensional model, such as a human head can be precision formed quickly and easily in a wall surface that itself then becomes the high quality master for repeat article production.